shining light
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Fairy's King di depan mata, Ban bernostalgia. [banlaine]


_a seven deadly sins fanfiction:_

 **shining light**

shining light © Tsukkika Fleur

Seven Deadly Sins © Suzuki Nakaba

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

* * *

Ban menghentikan langkah dan terdiam di tempat. Matanya menatap datar pada langit, sementara kedua tangannya masih dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Ia tidak berani memejamkan mata. Maka ia hanya menatap kejauhan; mencari jejak-jejak pemandangan yang semoga masih sama seperti dulu—sama seperti yang selalu ia saksikan di setiap harinya bersama Elaine dulu. Terlalu banyak, simpulnya singkat. Terlalu banyak yang berubah sampai tidak tahu lagi apa yang masih tinggal; tetap setia untuk menetap, barangkali karena sulit mengucap selamat tinggal pada Elaine yang selalu melindungi mereka dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya.

Dan dirinya yang brengsek ini tetap saja pergi, menambah sebuah daftar panjang perubahan.

Setelah membuat perempuan itu merenggang nyawa, ditinggalkannya Elaine seorang diri bersama pohon besar itu, yang dulunya tumbuh mewarnai langit, yang kini hanya tersisa rekam-rekam kejayaannya saja setelah meranggas beberapa tahun lalu tanpa pernah kembali tumbuh.

Bahkan tangannya tak segan-segan untuk tidak membawa minimal setangkai bunga untuk berduka.

Ban kemudian menunduk, menatap tanah tandus yang seharusnya masih hijau kalau saja dulu ia tidak muncul membawa segelimang dosa dan merusak segalanya.

 _Elaine._

Warna tiap-tiap helai rambutnya bahkan sudah tidak dikenali oleh Ban. Ketika perempuan itu tersenyum dan tanpa sengaja mengayunkan poni-poni maupun rambut belakangnya ringan, bukanlah warna kuning cerah yang seharusnya ia dapat dari tampungan memorinya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah rambutnya yang berkibar terguyur darah dan ikut menjadi merah pekat bersama kobaran api di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

Ke mana matahari yang selalu ada di balik tubuh perempuan itu untuk bersinar bersamanya?

Mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat tanpa sadar, Ban kembali membuka mata. Ia menyungging senyum satir. Imaji yang selalu terbayang di kepalanya terlampau mengerikan. Terlalu nyata. Detail wajah Elaine pada malam itu sempurna. Wajah yang dipenuhi bercak darah dan guyuran air mata begitu realis di balik pelupuk matanya.

Ada desakkan-desakkan yang lagi-lagi muncul dan kembali mendorong bahunya untuk mundur; berbalik dari tempat peristirahatan Elaine. Tetapi Ban memilih maju. Kaki-kakinya kembali meniti jalan yang dulu ia kerap lewati untuk membuat pertemuannya dengan Elaine benar terwujud walau hanya sekedar beberapa jam sehari. Ia sengaja tidak berlari cepat lantaran tidak mau sampai cepat-cepat.

Ia tak mau berlama-lama di sana karena mungkin yang ia dapatkan hanya perih. Mungkin setelah sampai sana hanya ada kobaran api yang membumbung hingga awan. Asap-asap dan jelaga yang membuat mata perih. Atau bisikan tangisan Elaine hari itu bersama raungan pohon-pohon hutan yang minta diselamatkan.

Ban mengembuskan napas pelan. Ritme langkahnya masih sama. Sebentar lagi ia akan memanjat Fairy King's gersang yang dinaungi oleh kumulus kelabu beserta halimun yang merayap diam-diam.

Ragu di hatinya masih mengambang karena panjatannya tak pernah lagi sama. Tak ada lagi yang akan menerbangkan dirinya ke angkasa, mengusirnya kasar, namun pada akhirnya selalu menunggu kedatangannya. Memanjat pohon besar itu jadi begitu mudah. Tidak ada lagi rasa penasaran dan kupu-kupu di perutnya lenyap entah ke mana.

Ia melompat pada pijakan terakhir dan debu-debu beterbangan hebat ketika ia mendarat. Pohon ini masih kokoh berdiri dan tak ada derit ketika kakinya memijak mantap.

Ban mencoba tak memejamkan mata. Ia gagal. Elaine masih duduk di atas salah satu dahan favoritnya dan tersenyum. Perempuan itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya lambat dan segala ekspresi yang terlukis di wajahnya terlihat begitu lambat di mata Ban. Daun-daun merah muda gugur dan ia melayang-layang pelan hingga merayapi kakinya, hinggap di atas kepalanya, di ujung rambutnya, dan tangannya yang tak sadar ikut menangkap beberapa.

 _Ha._

Ranting-ranting pohon ini begitu kering dan beberapa telah patah dan bergelimang di sekitar kakinya. Daun-daun merah muda telah meranggas dan bangkainya entah sudah lapuk ke mana. Angin yang berembus terasa dingin, tak lagi sejuk dan terasa begitu berbahaya.

Kaki-kaki Ban melangkah maju. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada sebuah dahan terbesar yang dulu sering ia jadikan tempat sandarannya saat tidur siang. Tak lagi tangan-tangan dahan itu menggelitiknya atau memainkan rambutnya. Dahan itu mati. Sama seperti sekujur tubuh pohon ini yang lain.

King sekali menyindir padanya kalau pohon ini memang siap mati demi siapapun yang meminum air suci itu. Dan Elaine bertugas untuk melindungi air itu karena tidak ada satupun manusia di muka bumi yang pantas untuk mendapatkan hidup pohon raksasa ini—tak ada yang pantas mendapat hidup selamanya.

" _Dan kau, si-brengsek-pencuri-air itu, apakah kau benar-benar pantas untuk menerima kehidupan berharga mereka yang telah tumbuh ratusan tahun lamanya?"_

Ban menendang udara dan nyaris-nyaris ikut menendang dahan di depannya.

 _Mana kutahu._

Ia sendiri tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Elaine menciumnya dan itu manis. Di benaknya tak sedikitpun terbesit bahwa Elaine ikut menyalurkan air keparat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan memaksanya untuk menenggak.

Padahal yang ia harapkan hanyalah ciuman manis dari Elaine sebelum dirinya mati dan Elaine akan terus hidup dan menjalani hidupnya di Dunia Peri dengan damai tanpa perlu mendapat gangguan darinya lagi.

 _Mana kutahu, sialan._

Elaine mati. Perpisahannya adalah ciuman yang membawanya abadi. Ia tidak bisa menemui Elaine di surga dan hidup lagi bersamanya nanti.

Ban ingin tertawa keras-keras tapi pangkal tenggorokannya pahit.

Sekelebat angin meniupnya halus tiba-tiba dan Ban mengembuskan napas panjang. Seseorang ada di atas kepalanya dan ia berkata. "Apa yang kau lakukan berlama-lama di situ?"

Ban tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu siapa orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Tapi ia tetap mengangkat kepala. Tidak jauh dari ranting-ranting yang tak begitu panjang, King di sana, melayang dengan kepala bersenderkan bantal besarnya dan menatapnya datar.

Ban mengangkat bahu. "Tidak melakukan apapun," katanya sambil menyeringai kecil. "Pohon kesayanganmu ini begitu tinggi dan perlu energi besar untuk memanjat sampai sini, kau tahu? Capek."

Ia menaikkan alis. "Hoo?"

"Kau harus percaya." Ban kemudian menolakkan tangannya di pinggang dan tubuhnya dibawa untuk menghadap King sepenuhnya. Senyum menyebalkan masih terpasang di wajahnya yang tertoreh luka di dagu. "Aku manusia, ingat? Bukan peri semacam dirimu yang bisa terbang bahkan sambil tidur dengan nyaman tanpa lelah dengan—siapa lagi nama bantalmu itu?"

"Chastiefol."

"Ah, ya, itu."

"Hmm." King menatapnya malas dari tempatnya melayang dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minat untuk mendebat. Ban kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari pinggang dan menghadap ke ceruk yang terletak di tengah-tengah puncak pohon tersebut.

Tidak ada air. Mungkin sisa-sisa hujan masih akan tergenang namun pasti akan menghilang lagi. Cawan itu juga entah telah ke mana.

Ban menatapnya lama dan iblis merah itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. Kobaran api juga membumbung cepat. Teriakan Elaine dan dirinya kembali bergema. Tangannya berselimut darah. Elaine tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Dedaunan gugur dan tawa iblis itu berulang kali terdengar di kepalanya.

Kepalanya kemudian dilempari sesuatu dan King menyela dirinya sebelum Ban sempat protes dan bicara macam-macam.

"Ayo, kembali," katanya. Matanya masih datar tapi kentara bahwa sebenarnya ia juga memperhatikan Fairy's King yang dulu selalu dijaga oleh adik satu-satunya lamat. Ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya lalu berdiri sambil menolakkan tangannya di pinggang, Chastiefol ada di ketiaknya.

"Elaine sudah tidak ada. Lebih baik kau tetap hidup dan berterima kasih dengan cara tak malas-malasan di situ."

King kemudian melirik Ban sekilas sebelum membalikkan badan dan terbang meninggalkannya yang masih termangu dengan ucapannya barusan.

Ban kemudian menatap dahan-dahan besar lagi dan angin berembus halus menggerakkan ranting-rantingnya.

Sejuk.

Ban tersenyum sekilas dan mengucap selamat tinggal.

"Dah, Elaine."

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _note:_

 _ **shining light** is the meaning of Elaine in French_

.

a/n: hai lagi! *nyengir* sebenernya ini mau diikutin buat event tapi ya kelewat deadline jadi ya gitu heu /ketawa miris/ mohon bantuannya (lagi) semua! *bungkuk*


End file.
